


[Podfic] The Point (aka The Blizzard, the Tie, and the Voice)

by fire_juggler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clint wants what someone else has, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Name Porn, Phil want what he things he can't have, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pretty Much a Full on Conversation, Talking During Sex, Tie Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Author's Summary:  Clint crashes at Coulson's place during a blizzard. The problem is, Coulson already has company. Clint's fine with that until he sees The Tie. And it isn't tied around someone's collar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Point (aka The Blizzard, the Tie, and the Voice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494673) by [desert_neon (sproutgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon). 



> Recorded for uniquePOV ♥
> 
> Many thanks to desert_neon for giving blanket permission to record podfic ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_point.mp3)

## Length:

00:42:55 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_point.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 41.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_point.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 21.7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
